creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou no reason
If you can't already tell i'm a proud father of two. I have a wonderful daughter Sara and a beautiful son Tyler. The time we obtained this DVD was before my son was born. My daughter was only 2 years old. I wanted to do something special for Sara for her 3rd birthday. My son was born when Sara was 4 for anyone who's curious. I know this is ridiculous but I bought " pirated Caillou episode collection". If you thought I was a sucker for that then fuck you. But I never thought the circumstances would be that severe. We got the DVD in a package that we bought from the pirating website. All that was written on the disk was " THANK YOU. It was written very poorly though. When we got inside my daughter put the disk in the living room xbox and watched it. My daughter was giggling happily and dancing around as caillou was playing with his toys. It made me so relieved that my daughter was satisfied with her birthday present. I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when i noticed something off. After 20 minutes my daughter stopped laughing. I didn't ever hear her speak. After i got done making her breakfast I really started to notice. The DVD wasn't even making any sound. it was dead silent. I went back to the living room to find my daughter on the ground crying and i knew they put some messed up stuff on their. I turned off the TV and comforted her as best as I could. The reason i didn't host a birthday party is because my daughter was sick with the flu. So eventually it was time for Sara to go to bed and i'm guessing you know exactly what I was planning. As soon as she fell asleep I pulled up my laptop and I began to watch the disk. The menu opened up normally like it did when my daughter saw it. Although their was only one episode and it was called " No Reason". I already knew they put some effed up crap on there but I wasn't expecting to see this. The episode starts off with Caillou running around with his toys laughing and giggling. Caillou then tripped and fell. He began to fall down a flight of stairs. When caillou was at the bottom he looked like he had broken his leg and fractured his arm. Caillou begins to scream and cry. Oddly no one says a word. Rosie comes down the stairs and sees caillou crying and shouts " Mommy Caillou hurt help!" Doris came to Caillou's aid. But Boris just looked at Caillou with a look of disappointment Before looking away. Eventually The ambulance came and got Caillou. When Caillou finally got to the hospital with a sling for his arm and cast for his leg. Caillou asked nervously if his parents were coming to see him. The doctor slowly nodded with a hint of sadness and complete sympathy for the poor kid. I mean caillou broke two limbs how could you not feel sympathetic for him. Caillou's parents show up at caillou's hospital bed with no hint of sorrow not even cringe for their sons injuries. His parents literally had that face of " Look what are biggest mistake did wow!!" Caillou says in a weak voice " M..M...Mommy..D..Di..Daddy?" Caillou got no response whatsoever. Not even a single glance from his parents. Eventually They Finally broke. Boris started beating him up. Doris began saying " We were happy until you came along, ever since then we've always had to go through constant hell with you!" " We've always had to take care of you or else we would have lost all respect from our family members." Doris finally said before leaving " We never cared about you, all of the things we said were lies,... we never loved you in anyway shape or form, you were a sick joke and never should existed." Boris shot him and both Boris and Doris left with out looking back. After that the episode ended. I Then took the disk and put it back in the case and back into its sealing envelope and shipped it back. Quick update my kids are teens now my son is 16 and my daughter is 18. She just finished her senior year. I am so proud of her. She's doing fine and surprisingly hasn't suffered any trauma of any sort. Well thats it. Category:Caillou